WAKING UP NEXT TO YOU
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Beginning of the second season. Mel is renovating the house, and because of it, all four of them have to sleep together downstairs. What will that cause? WARNING: MILD ADULT THEME.


Title: **WAKING UP NEXT TO YOU  
**Type: Drabble/Short story  
Pairing: Mel, Joe  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Rating: T (just to be safe)  
Chapters: 1  
Status: Complete  
Summary: Beginning of the second season. Mel is renovating the house, and because of it, all four of them have to sleep together downstairs. What will that cause? WARNING: MILD ADULT THEME.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Melissa and Joey, or it's characters. Although, I wouldn't mind Joe for the rest of my life. *grin*

AN/ Hi. This is my first story in this fandom, and I really hope you'll like it. I have one more that is almost done, and three to be started. Please, let me know what you think!

/

MEL

It was the fifth night they had to sleep on the floor of the living room, thanks to Mel's renovating the kitchen and the upstairs floor, and Joe's stubbornness. He fired Leo, the man who was doing her kitchen because the prices went up. He wanted to be the man of the house and look where they end up! Sleeping on the air mattresses on the floor. Mel cursed his stubbornness for the hundred time today. And that wasn't the only thing he did wrong. Instead of just apologize to the man, he tried fixing the mess by himself. While she was at work, he did the tiles on the upper floor. Sure, he picked the ones she loved the most, and he did an excellent job, but he also forgot to read the warning on the glue. The tiles had to dry for couple of days. And that is why all four of them were downstairs.

Joe bought two air mattresses for them to sleep on. She slept with Lennox on one, while Joe and Ryder slept on the other one. However, the situation in the house was far from perfect. They fought on every single thing. It didn't help that every morning she woke up she was somehow in Joe's bed and his arms. She didn't remember how or when that happened every night. She vaguely remembered waking up and passing Ryder once in the middle of the night on her way to the bathroom. And then nothing. So she must have crawled into Joe's bed afterwards. But to do that every single night? And the fact she felt shivers and goose-bumps while his hands traveled down her body didn't help one bit. She blamed the kiss. If it weren't for that kiss few months ago, none of this would ever happen.

Mel cursed again; she couldn't focus on the papers in front of her. No, all she thought about was what happened today morning, and Joe's words. Words that changed everything.

FLASHBACK

Mel opened her eyes. She could feel the sun on her face, and she smiled. The next second she felt something else. A hard bump pressed on her backside, the warmth of a man's body behind her, the hand that was positioned on her breast, and a hot breath on her neck.

At first she froze, then yelped, jumping out of the bed. But not before Joe had a slip.

"Mel, I love you." He murmured in his sleep.

Mel looked around and she could see smug expressions on both Lennox and Ryder faces, then she looked at Joe's sleeping form.

Joe felt something missing and woke up. First thing he saw was shock on Mel's face and smugness on the children's.

"What?" He asked.

Then he remembered. Where his hand has been, his hardness, but mostly, his words. Before either Joe or Mel could say a word, Lennox spoke.

"You know what? Ryder and I will go on a sleepover after school so you two can have the house all to your self. What's left of the house, anyway. The two of you really have to talk because this sexual attraction of yours is driving us crazy. So, talk and clear the air. You both have feelings for each other, so you might as well admit it. Are we clear?"

That said, she and Ryder went to school, leaving Mel and Joe confused and ashamed.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then?" Mel asked after few minutes.

"I suppose so. Should I make dinner?"

"Yeah. Do that. Bye." Mel said and run out of the room, getting ready for work.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

JOE

It was so hard being around Mel for the last couple of days. The constant fighting, the sexual innuendo in almost every sentence of their conversations… He was constantly on the edge. And he knew the reason. He fell for her. He was in love with her. That was new for him, feeling so much for one person…it scared him. He didn't felt like this for his ex wife or for any woman he dated in his life.

But, he also knew he couldn't tell her. The kids, he considered them his. And if he tells Mel he loves her, and if they try and then break up, it would be awkward for the kids. And if he tells her and she doesn't feel the same, that would break his heart, and he would have to go. Leave Mel and the kids? No, he couldn't do that. So, he was stuck. But, he vas content just being around her, talking to her, making her smile…

Their sleeping arrangement, all four of them in the living room, in some sick way, were the highlights of his day. Sure, at first, Ryder shared his bed, but he woke up with Mel in his arms. He guessed that during the night, both Ryder and Mel unconsciously switched places. He wasn't complaining. However, he had to admit, it was a shock the first morning they woke up like that. And now, it was the fifth. He could get used to her closeness. Waking up with her every morning…

Joe shaked his head. "No! Stop thinking about that!" He mumbled to himself.

He was still in bed, waiting for Mel to leave the house, so he could take one long cold shower. He was still hard, and he definitively didn't want embarrass himself even more. And Mel being Mel, would certainly comment his arousal. Since he was sleeping in his briefs only.

"See you tonight!" Mel said, running late again.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered, waving his hand, then groaned. It was the hand that was on her breast only a half hour earlier.

/

He was busy the whole day, forcing back the thoughts of Mel. And he actually did a lot. The kitchen was finally finished. Sure, he had to call back the guys to help him, but that wasn't the point. The point was, it was done. Finally. And the upper floor as well. So, tonight, they would sleep in their own beds. Part of him was sad about that.

Two hours before Mel would arrive home, he started making dinner. It was one of his old recipes, that his grandmamma taught him. He even made a chocolate cake, knowing Mel would love it.

/

"I've meant it." Joe blurted after they eaten and had meaningless small talk. "What I said. I've meant it."

There. It was out. Though, that wasn't the way he wanted to say it. But, it was over now. His secret was out in the open. Now, it was her turn.

"I've been thinking a lot today." Mel sighed. "Thanks to you, I was a mess, haven't done a single thing. However, that's not the point. Since you've been honest, I want to be as well. I feel something for you. Have been for some time now. Is it love? I don't know, but I'm willing to try and find out."

"What are you saying?" He asked stunned, never expecting that.

"I'm saying…" She moved closer to him so that now she was standing in front of him, so close she could almost hear his heart beating. "…that we owe to ourselves to find out what exactly is this thing between us."

"And how do you propose we do that?" He smiled then, and his smile did that thing to her stomach.

"Well. This is the start." She answered, pressing her lips to his.

It was nothing like the kiss they shared last time in his apartment, or when she kissed him during his high school anniversary. No, this time she deepened the kiss, savoring his taste. Their tongues mingled, dancing their own dance. His hands automatically went to her waist, pulling her more closely toward him. It was as she belonged there, in his embrace.

"I love the way you think." Joe said after they ran out of air.

However, he didn't let her go. He would never do that. Not after he found what he was looking his whole life. She was his, and he was hers. Forever.


End file.
